Kingdom Hearts: Shadows of the Heart
by RuroMattshin
Summary: Taking place in Kingdom Hearts two, the story follows the adventures of a boy named Fenris, who falls into a strange world with his memories taken from him. He finds friends along the way in his quest to find his missing memories.


There are many worlds, but they share the same sky.

One sky.

One destiny.

"Kingdom Hearts..."

"Yes. This is our final battle ground."

"But, I don't see anything. Where...this is Kingdom Hearts? I don't get it..."

"That's typical of you. But this is not the time for explanations. Fenris, you have interfered for the last time. Now. Behold. The power of Kingdom Hearts!"

"Seid, I'm going to stop you. Right here, right now! Better be prepared because only one of us is walking out of Kingdom Hearts!"

"The power... it is strong. With this..."

"Seid, the power - its not Kingdom Hearts!"

"Hmph, you would say anything to save yourself, wouldn't you. Can't you feel it? This is true power – Kingdom hearts, behold your new Master and obey my commands!"

"The power isn't...what is it... I have the Heart Key, why isn't this working..."

"I told you! Seid, you have to-"

"This power is perhaps... no. There's no mistaking. It far surpasses Kingdom Hearts."

"Seid, don't you see!? The strange power is controlling your mind!"

"I don't give a damn. If I can kill you, Fenris, then I'll be satisfied. Heh, heh..."

"Come, Fenris...meet your death at my hand!"

"You're not going to corrupt this place with your actions and blood. I won't let you defile Kingdom Hearts. You've messed with my friends, you've destroyed cities with innocent people, I cannot let you continue! My journey ends here – either way, even if I have to give up my life, you are going to be stopped."

"Fenris. You have a choice: sword, shield, or staff. Choose wisely," a voice told him.

But where was he? More to the point, who was he? Fenris, yes, but what else did he know about himself? Nothing. This thought deeply frightened him, so he shrugged to himself, and looked around. He was standing on a large, round platform that stood in the center of empty space. Below him, he saw a portrait. Feeling more uneasy by the minute, he backed up away from the stained glass picture below. Looking around him, he saw no visible exit or entrance by which he could escape this strange prison. He decided to return to the portrait and studied it closely. The portrait had a boy or perhaps young man his age, with spiky brown hair and blue eyes. He held in both hands a mysterious weapon that seemed to Fenris to be a sword of some kind. Somehow, he felt a connection with the picture of the boy. He began looking over the others depicted in the glass painting. The other two portraits made him chuckle nervously. One portrait was a man with a dog-like snout and ears, wielding a giant shield. The other portrait beside that one was a short duck-like figure, beak and all, with a square magician's hat who was holding a staff with bells on the end of it.

Fenris circled the stained glass circle twice before he began backing up slowly, his eyes on the empty space surrounding him. He neared the edge when suddenly a voice commanded him to stand his ground.

_Stop!_, said the voice. That was not the same voice he originally heard. The previous voice sounded like it belonged to an adult. The new command came from a young man or possible a teenager.

The confused youth turned to where the sound came from. His searching eyes came to rest on the stained glass figure of the boy with the strange sword.

_You have to choose_, said another voice, this time though it seemed to Fenris like it was the voice of the duck-like being in the portrait he was staring at.

_That's right. Go on, choose!_, urged on a forth voice. Fenris guessed this voice to belong to the creature that resembled a human and a dog combined.

Fenris looked left, then right, but he saw neither a boy with a sword or a duck or a dog. He sighed, leaning over and clamping his hands over his knees. What in the world was going on? Where was he? Choose – choose what? As he lifted his head with resignation in his eyes, he saw three stone alters, with an item lying on top of each alter. Cautiously, he approached the alters to get a better view of the items. Upon closer inspection, he realized these were weapons, not items. He looked them over. The first one was a sword. Without any hesitation, Fenris grinned, reaching out to touch the sword.

"The blade has been chosen by someone else long before you. Choose again," the first voice boomed, the loudness echoing off into the surrounding blackness.

The boy sighed. They want him to choose, so he does, then he can't have his first pick. He turned reluctantly to the other weapons. There was a shield and a staff.

"The shield is a symbol of your nature to defend the innocent hearted. The staff will give you the magical aid to rescue dear friends," advised the voice once more.

Fenris blinked once, then shrugged. He was never one for magic, so instead he grabbed for the shield. It disappeared and reappeared in his hand. There it was, but not as he first saw it. The shield he had was red, with a golden heart in the center. He grinned to himself. But the grin soon faded as the ground beneath him began to rumble. The stain glass image disappeared, as out of the darkness strode a behemoth monster, with twisted horns, and several sharp teeth. The head of the monster, however, was stamped with a symbol Fenris recognized though he was unable to remember the name.

"What in the–," Fenris said, stopping short as he realized just how tall the beast was. "How am I expected to... to beat this... this thing?"

Again, he backed up towards the edge of the circular platform. The monster reared its ugly head back, a great roar escaping from its belly. Fenris swallows hard as he saw the monster rush head first. He was able to dodge the attack by rolling beneath the huge legs of the creature. But now what? The monster was turning around, its eyeless sockets turned towards its victim. Fenris looked in all directions again, but he could see no means of escape. He gritted his teeth as the monster ran straight for him, but to his surprise the monster had stopped mid-charge. He saw, as he looked down at his right hand, why the monster stopped. His palm was holding the hilt of a sword! The same exact type of sword that the young man in the portrait was wielding. Fenris was taken aback by what he saw, almost unable to believe it. His mind was brought back to reality as the monster charged again.

Fenris looked at the blade, which he realized for the first time was shaped like a key. He shook his head, realizing that he did not have time to study the blade further. He quickly assumed a stance. When the monster came close enough, it jerked its head to stab Fenris with its horns but to its surprise, the strange key-shaped blade parried the horn. The vicious beast attacked again but was unsuccessful for a second time as the horn came in contact with Fenris' shield, held high above his head in his trembling left hand. With skill that Fenris was certain he did not have before, he leaped onto the back of the beast and using two hands, slammed the beast with the blade.

The great city of Alexandria stood beneath a sky whose clouds rolled lazily in the massive blue canvas above. The castle stood like a monument to the beauty that surrounded it. There were forests and green hills to be found on all sides of the great castle. Lying on one of the hills was a young man, no older than fifteen, who was sleeping peacefully on the grassy blanket below him.

The youth was not allowed to sleep for much longer, as two female guards approached him cautiously. As if he knew of their presence, he stirred and grunted. The guards looked at him in confusion, unable to place where he might be from with such a ridiculous outfit. He groaned


End file.
